Against God
by Lost Proph3t
Summary: It's been a long time since the conflict between Giovanni and Mewtwo on Mt. Quena, and through an unexplained turn of events, Giovanni has regained his memories. Now he has ordered a group of scientists to create a new clone, one unlike any other...
1. Prologue

**Author's note/ disclaimer:** Heya! This is my first pokemon fanfic, and I'm a little nervous about it. Hopefully you all enjoy this little tale I'm weaving and will want to hear more, which brings us to this: PLEASE POST COMMENTS! I luff them so! So, enough of my jibber-jabber, and onto the show! Oh...wait...I don't own pokemon! Just the main character, and mebbe some other characters along the way. M'Kay? M'Kay.

**Prologue**

Doctor Halloway sat at his desk, typing furiously on his keyboard. He had to get this progress report into the boss by the end of the day or all hell would break loose for him. It had been three weeks since he and his team had started their recent project, and everything seemed to be going quite well, and he knew that his employer knew this. Nonetheless, Halloway was instructed to have a comlete weekly report ready for the boss every Friday. Apparently this project meant a lot to him.

Halloway stopped typing for a moment, and yawned widely. It was at least 1 A.M., but he knew there would be no rest for him tonight. Between this report, monitoring his peers, and monitoring the "experiment", there was no time for it. _Well, maybe a little walk around the lab will do me some good_, he thought as he stood up stiffly from his desk. As he looked around the large, dimly lit space of the lab, he felt a sense of desolatiopn creep upon him. The room was spacy, true, but it still seemed to suffocate Halloway. The gray metal walls, the buzzing of the dim flourescent lights, and the glare of the monitoring screens just seemed to wrack his nerves. He sighed and began to walk back to his desk, but not before stopping in front of the large, cylindrical, glass tube that contained what he and his team had been working many months on trying to achieve. Yes, it had only been three weeks since they had just began the serious work, but the planning for the lab, the containment unit, and the experiment itself had taken almost a year to accomplish.

He stood in front of the liquid filled tank for many minutes, staring at the small, helpless embryo floating in it. It looked like such an insignificant thing, but he knew that it was anything but. It's creation had been a miracle, or lack thereof, and the fact that it was still alive was almost unbelievable. Halloway smiled slightly. If this creature survived, if it could become a stable, healthy, living being, there was almost nothing it wouldn't be able to do. And this is exactly how Halloway's employer had wanted it.

He sighed and turned away from the tank, going back to his desk, and the unfinished report. Only a few more words to go.

_**...I can assure your Mr. Giovanni, this child will be everything we have promised, and more... **_

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little prologue. I can assure you that chapter one will be longer...er...I hope. So, until then, stay true dear readers! whatever that means...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

_April 20, 9:30 P.M:_

_It has been seven months since the start of the project and all is running very smoothly. The child grows rapidly, both physically and mentally. Even while still in the containment tank, the child's powers are already evident. It's quite amazing, if I do say so myself. Giovanni is very pleased with our progress as well. I can only hope that this isn't the best that it's going to get. Death during and shortly after "birth" is not an uncommon occourance. All we can do for now is simply sit back, continue monitoring, and hope for the best._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Halloway yawned widely as he finished his journal entry, and shut down the computer. Tonight he would get some sleep. His understudies were more than capable to monitor the child without him looming over them every second. Of course he would still have to stay in the lab, just in case something did happen, which was not a pleasant thought for him. They had worked far too long and far too hard to lose this one so close to birth. Halloway yawned again and tired to dismiss these troubling thoughts as he walked sluggishly over to the cot layed out next to the far wall of his office, and sat down. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he sighed. "Everything's been running smoothly thusfar, I don't see why that wouldn't continue." He layed back on the cot, folding his arms behind his head, and gazed up at the ceiling. "But...What if our luck's finally run out?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloway woke with a start. He gazed over at the flashing, red numbers on his alarm clock. 3:30. "what in the hell woke me?"

He sat up on the cot, looking around his dark office for any sign of what may have woken him. "gah...probably some damn nightmare..." He growled, and layed back on the cot once more.

"maybe I should've taken those sleeping pills..." He began to doze off once more when he heard a violent crashing coming from the main lab.

He shot up from the cot, and ran into the lab.

Everything looked to be normal, but a second look revealed this to be wrong.

About a ten foot area around the cointainment tank, where the child drifted quietly, was cleared of anything and everything.

Desks, chairs, even heavy, metal file cabinets looked as if they had been forcefully shoved away from the tank. Halloway couldn't believe his eyes. _Maybe someone broke in?_

But no. That wasn't possible. None of Giovanni's lackeys knew about the lab, and only He and Halloway had the passcode for the door anyhow. Not to mention nothing looked stolen.

Halloway turned his eyes slowly to gaze upon the containment chamber and the sleeping infant inside. The child seemed to have a faint, blue aura around it, just barely visible enough to see. Halloway almost laughed aloud when he saw this. "So, he likes his space does he?" He chuckled and walked over to the tank. The aura around the child seemed to dissapate, and his body looked to relax as Dr. Halloway approached. "hm...A dream, maybe?" He gazed at the slumbering child, and then glanced at the room. "All that energy...because of a dream?" Halloway looked upon the infant for a while longer, and then returned to his office, his mind racing from waht he had just seen. He sat down on his cot, buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Now I'm definitely not getting any sleep..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Halloway relayed to Giovanni what he had witnessed the night before.

"This is good news. It can only mean that this child is as strong as we had hoped, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Giovanni, sir. Maybe even stronger. It could also mean that he is ready for birthing. But I wouldn't take that chance so early."

"Early? Halloway, if this child is as strong as you predict, it should survive the birthing process. And if not? Well...We all know what that means..."

Halloway, gulped quietly. The child was of no real conection to him, but if it didn't survive, that wouldn't bode well for the doctor, and his funding...

"I understand sir, but I still think it's too early. Just to be safe, we might want to wait at least a few more weeks..."

Halloway could hear the aggitation in Giovanni's voice as he spoke. "I am tired of waiting Halloway. You get one more week, that's all."

Halloway hung up the video phone, and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling as if all his answers were written upon it.

He sighed. "The sooner I get this all over and done with...the better..."

"Doctor Halloway!" The doctor sat up in his chair with a start and turned his head to look at the lab asistant who had burst through his office door. "what is it?"

"Doctor, I think the baby's coming!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's chapter numero uno for you! I think the ending coulda been a bit better, but I couldn't really find the right words. Oh well, Chapter two will be better! We'll finally get to meet the kid! So, keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! here's chapter two! I know it's beena damn long while, and I appologize, but I needed a few months. I tell ya, I have the worst writers block of anyone I know. Well, that's enough outta me, how about we get to the story, hm?

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Ten years later

Blackness. Complete and utter blackness. He could see nothing but he knew that he wasn't alone. A rustle to the left of him, and he ducked. A whoosh of air passed over his head from the incoming attack. Another rustle to his right, and he quickly jumped, a dark purple ball of energy speeding just below him, and lighting up the small room just enough for him to see what he was facing. Two creatures, one a four legged, canine like creature covered in stark white fur, save for its face and paws, with a blade like appendage jutting from the right side of its head. It had it's head lowered and was growling. The other was two legged with dark fur on most of its body, and both arms ending in gruesomely sharp claws. It had what looked like a red fan of fur topping its head, a red collar of fur around its neck, and a bright gold colored jewel in the middle of it's forehead. Slowly the light from the shadow ball attack faded, and the room was immersed in darkness once more. He remained quiet, as the footseteps of his adversaries sounded closer and closer. He let them come toward him for a few seconds more. Then, as the two were about to leap on him...

"Nathan, that's quite enough. Come out of there."

Nathan sighed, and snapped his fingers. He and the two pokemon, absol, and weavile, squinted as the bright lights came on in the small training room. Nathan looked up to see his father standing behind the observation window, his stern face unchanging as he gazed down at his son.

"I hadn't even gotten the chance to attack, though. What's the big deal?"

Giovanni scowled, and pressed the intercom button once more.

"The big deal is that you have to come with me today, to speak with the investors. Or did you forget?"

Nathan sighed, and scowled, quite similar to Giovanni, and exited the training room. Absol, and weavile followed obediently behind him.

"No, I didn't forget. I just had hoped to get in a bit of training today. Is that so much to ask for?"

"It is when you know they're coming early today. Now get ready. We've left them waiting for too long as it is."

Nathan sighed once more, and grabbed his dress jacket, buttoning it up as he followed his father to the conference room. It was no fun learning how to take over the familiy business, but Nathan knew it was neccessary that he learned how, so he rarely complained. As he walked the glanced back at Absol, and weavile.

"It's okay guys, go and take five or something."

The two pokemon nodded, and went along their own way. Nathan smiled as he watched them go. They were probably his two closest friends. He knew that his father had always told him that pokemon would only respond to force, but for some reason Nathan never could bring himself to do it that way. His own way had always seemed to work so well, besides.

----------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Nathan couldn't take anymore. As quietly as he could, he snuk out of the conference room, while his father and the other businessmen were busy with something or another. It wasn't really helping Nathan learn the ropes if he couldn't pay attention long enough to catch anything anyone was saying. He walked down the hall with all the stealth he could muster, until he thought he was safely away from the room of utter boredom. He thought to whistle for Absol and Weavile, but decided against it, and went outside his fathers headquarters alone. The HQ was very remote. Though it was a big facility, most of it was underground, and the above-ground protion was safely hidden from any main roads. There was only one road leading to the HQ, and it was very heavily guarded, by both team Rocket members, and their pokemon. Helecopter was another option to get into the HQ, and there was only one landing pad, also heavily guarded, but by anti-aircraft weaponry. Nathan sighed with relief as he got out into the heavy woods surrounding the area, and beagn to walk into them, without destination.

"Man, I seriously hate those meetings", he mumbled to himself as he walked.

"Really? Coulda fooled me." A playful sounding, feminine voice sounded from behind Nathan, and caused him to spin around quickly.

"Lexi, what the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!" He yelled angrilly.

"Aw, sorry Nate. I just thought you mighta been more man than that." Lexi joked with a mischevious smirk.

Nathan huffed and turned back around, continuing to walk into the forest.

Lexi chuckled quietly and began to follow after him. "Oh, come on I was joking!" She ran ahead of him quickly, and stopped him in his tracks.

"What's the matter with you huh? You're way too tense."

Nathan sighed, and ran a hand through his extremely light purple, almost white, hair. "it's nothing, really. I just can't take those frigging business meetings, is all."

Lexi smiled, and punched Nathan in the arm lightly. "well, lighten up, you're gonna ruin my mood!"

Lexi had been friends with Nathan since they had been young, and always knew how to cheer him up. Though the cheerful, red head, and Nathan both looked the same age, there was, in fact, a bit of an age gap between the two. Where Lexi was eighteen years old, Nathan was only ten.

Giovanni's adoptive son had been aware since the moment he could comprehend human speech, that he was not like other humans. To be truthfull, he wasn't really human. Nathan had been told at a young age that he could do things that other humans could not, this included growing faster than them, and that he was far stronger than any other living human. He was also aware that he was not born as other people were. Though it would have been odd for anyone else to find out these things, Nathan had never been bothered by the truth of his creation. He considered the gifts, and abilities he was given, as a one up over everyone else. The powers of a pokemon, in an easily hidden human body.

As Nathan continued to walk, he felt an odd presence. Someone, other than Lexi, was watching him. Abruptly, he stopped and began to scan the forest around him. At the quickness in which he had stopped, Lexi, who wasn't paying attention almost ran into him.

"Nate! What's the-"

"Quiet. Someone's out there", he said hushedly as his deep amethyst eyes scanned the trees. He couldn't see the little spy, but he knew they were there. Their aura was practically announcing them to Nathan. As quickly as the presence had come, though, it faded. Almost as if the person knew Nathan could sense it.

Lexi watched quietly as Nathan stood there, looking and listening for their spy

"What was it, Nate?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment, then turned to lexi, a look of confusion on his face.

"I dunno, but whatever it was, it's aura was strong. Maybe I can tarck it again-"

As soon as Nathan had gotten those words out of his mouth, though, Lexi's communicator began to beep. She picked it up, and began quietly talking with the person on the other line. After about three minutes she hung up.

"Can't, Nate. Your dad wants us. Something about a special mission, or whatever."

"A mission? But he's never sent me on any sort of mission before."

Lexi smiled, and clapped Nathan on the back. "well, I guess he think's you're big enough to do grown-up work now!"

Nathan gave Lexi an annoyed look, and began to walk back towards the HQ. "Very funny..."

----------------------------------------

The creature watched silently from the shadows of the trees as the two children walked back out of the woods. The boy was of particular interest to him. He'd never seen any human with such strong abilities as this boy had, and it made the naturally curious pokemon all the more curious.

Noiselessly, the little pokemon levitated behind the duo, and watched them. They acted as typical human teenagers might, talking and making jokes. It was hard for the little pokemon to believe that either of them had anything to do with Team Rocket. As the children neared their destination, the pokemon stopped following and began to make his way back to the safety of the forest. But he would still be keeping an eye on the boy. For the pokemon Mew, and prehaps many more pokemon, Nathan would be very important...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yup! there's chapter 3! for once I managed to write more than five paragraphs!

woot for me, but seriously, who saw Mew coming huh? Well, maybe you did, but still.

Anyhoo, remember to Comment! If you don't, I won't know to keep writing, and I'll stop, and then I'll get all depressed, and possibly kill myself.

SO COMMENT!!!

(please?)


End file.
